Aircraft passenger seat constructions typically include backrests and seat pans supported between vertically standing frame elements such as spreaders. Spreaders are typically stationary, while backrests typically recline. Some seats may have seat pans that actively adjust with a reclining backrest, while other seats may have stationary seat pans.
As durability against undue wear is preferred in seat components, even a stationary seat pan supporting a seat cushion should permit reclining backrest adjustments without displacing or excessively wearing the seat cushion. The condition and placement of a seat cushion are at least somewhat determinative of passenger comfort. Thus, pressure points are preferably minimized and the distribution of load forces is preferred.
Aircraft passenger seats are typically arranged in rows, with adjacent seats sharing a spreader between their nearest lateral sides. Thus, devices by which the elements of one passenger seat are attached to a spreader should permit the elements of an adjacent seat to attach to the same spreader.
Accordingly, what is needed is an improved seat pan construction that permits a spreader to be shared by adjacent seats, prevents pressure points, and permits reclining backrest adjustments while preventing displacement and excessive wear of a seat cushion.